The present invention relates to an earthquake resisting support construction which shields structures from horizontal forces of earthquakes.
A fact that a structure withstands an earthquake means that the structure has an energy retaining capacity larger than the energy of an earthquake as an external force applied thereto. Hence, structures are usually designed to have a horizontal bearing capacity calculated on the basis of an assumed large seismic force to ensure safety from destruction by earthquakes below the assumed seismic force.
Accordingly, there is a strong possibility of such structures being destroyed by earthquakes larger than assumed. Even if the structures do not collapse when an earthquake occurs within the assumed range of seismic force, it is unknown whether people and objects at upper stories of skyscrapers or ultra-high-rise buildings, for instance, would endure severe shaking of the building designed to cancel the horizontal seismic force.
On the other hand, an aseismatic structure is also designed on the assumption that the structure itself is exposed to the horizontal force of an earthquake, while it is equipped with an antiseismic device represented by a slip and elasticity system, as defined as a "structure designed, in particular, to minimize the influence of earthquake motion, taking its properties into account."
Besides, a novel type of construction called a damping structure is now being developed with a view to artificially controlling the motion of a building that is caused by an earthquake; however, this is also predicated on an idea that the structure itself is exposed to the horizontal force of earthquake.
As mentioned above, present-day structures or buildings are constructed on the predication that they are subject to the horizontal seismic force, and they are required to have a horizontal bearing capacity corresponding to the horizontal seismic force. Thus, no aseismatic support construction has been proposed which prevents the horizontal seismic force from transmission to structures or buildings.